


Vertrauen

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Jahrestag-Universum [2]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Boerne sah ihn an und wirkte irgendwie ein wenig ... unsicher.</i>
</p><p>Spielt im selben Universum wie <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7059961">Jahrestag</a>, ungefähr so einen Monat nachdem sie zusammengekommen sind. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vertrauen

Thiel beobachtete, wie sich Boernes Brustkorb in schneller Folge hob und senkte. Er beugte sich vor, streichelte über die warme Haut, glitt durch die dunklen kurzen Haare, und fing an, hier und dort einen Kuss zu platzieren und seine Zunge drüber streichen zu lassen.  
Nach einer Weile irritierte es ihn ein wenig, dass Boerne immer noch so still war. Das war eher ungewöhnlich. Er hob den Kopf, um ihm ins Gesicht zu gucken. Oh. Boerne sah ihn an und wirkte irgendwie ein wenig ... unsicher.  
„Boerne, was ist los?“  
„Gar nichts. Was soll denn los sein?“  
Thiel grinste. Er konnte Boerne so schnell nichts vormachen, umgekehrt Boerne ihm aber erst recht nicht. „Komm, sag' mal.“  
„Nun ja, ich bin dir gerade ziemlich ... wehrlos ausgeliefert.“  
„Ich weiß.” Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. „Das war deine Idee mit den Handschellen.“  
Sie hatten schnell heraus gefunden, dass sie es beide ganz gerne mochten, wenn Thiel im Bett die Zügel in die Hand nahm. Als Boerne mit leicht rotem Kopf vorgeschlagen hatte, dass Thiel ihn mit Handschellen ans Bett fesseln könnte, war er von dieser Idee sofort recht angetan gewesen.  
„Ich weiß sehr gut, dass das meine Idee gewesen ist. Aber ...“  
„Aber?“  
„Na ja, mir ist ... ein klein wenig unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass du nun theoretisch ... mit mir machen könntest, was du willst.“ Boerne senkte den Kopf.  
„Boerne!“ Er beugte sich vor und hob sanft Boernes Kinn an. „Du weißt doch aber wohl, dass ich niemals etwas gegen deinen Willen tun würde.“ Er küsste ihn mehrmals zart, und Boerne entspannte sich.  
„Ja ... Ja, das weiß ich.“  
„Gut.“ Sie küssten sich weiter. „Wir können das mit den Handschellen ja auch ein anderes Mal ausprobieren. Soll ich sie dir wieder abnehmen?“  
Vielleicht war es ja ein bisschen zu früh gewesen für so etwas, das mit ihnen war ja noch ziemlich frisch.  
„Nein.“ Boernes linker Mundwinkel zog sich nach oben.  
„Okay, bist du sicher?“  
„Ja. Ich vertraue dir, Frank.“ Einen Moment sahen sie einander stumm an, und Thiel wurde schon wieder von diesen starken Gefühlen überschwappt, die er für Boerne empfand.  
„Das kannst du auch“, versicherte er. Boerne vertraute ihm, und er hatte nicht vor, dieses Vertrauen jemals zu missbrauchen.  
Er küsste Boerne noch einmal, dann kümmerte er sich wieder um dessen Oberkörper. Und diesmal war Boerne alles andere als still.


End file.
